


when the winter wind stops my breathing

by demistories



Series: let the human in [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving "Epic Solo Death Quests"</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the winter wind stops my breathing

**Author's Note:**

> A [fic](http://wearetheseven.tumblr.com/post/106192666795/could-you-maybe-write-a-short-percabeth-superhero) I wrote forever ago that inspired this story. Takes place between parts 2 and 3 of tumble down 
> 
> Enjoy!

Percy winced as Annabeth poured rubbing alcohol on his arm. “Okay, ow.”

She rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t have to do this if you were more careful.”

“I am careful!" 

She raised an eyebrow and poured it on his shoulder. 

Percy yanked his arm away. “Do we  _have_ to clean them like this? Why can’t I just use water?”

"Do you want to get infected?" 

He sighed. “Why are you so concerned about my health all of a sudden?” he grumbled. 

"I’m always concerned for your health, dumbass,” she said, wrapping his arm in a bandage. 

“Not so tight!”

Annabeth shushed him. 

“You’re not always  _this_ concerned about my health.”

"Of course I am.”

He grabbed her arm as she reached for another bandage. “Annabeth.” His voice was low, and he was giving her that concerned, baby seal look that she hated.

“Percy?” she asked, avoiding his eyes. 

“Annabeth, what’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_ is wrong,” she said harshly. 

Percy laughed softly. “I know you. Something happened tonight.”

She looked away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I can make you tell me,” he said, puckering his lips. 

She grabbed his cheeks to stop him. “How, Aquaman? Are you going to splash me?”

“I’m not Aquaman.”

Annabeth leaned closer. “Oh, but you wish.”

Percy pulled away and sighed. “I do. That’d be awesome!”

She laughed. “I know, you tell me constantly.”

“Anyway, back to the important question: What happened?”

Annabeth shook her head. 

“It was a close call, wasn’t it?”

She sighed and slumped against him.

“You or—”

“Not me. Someone else. I just… I didn’t like it. I was too rushed, too unprepared. I didn’t think it was going to…” She shut her eyes tightly.

“Hey,” he nudged her shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. It was stupid to think that I could do it.”

“Are you kidding?”

She looked up. “What? Why are you smiling?”

“You were, and always will be, a million times better at this than I am. You’re the hero that’s going to be remembered for eternity, I’m your loyal sidekick.”

“No you’re not,” she insisted.

Percy laughed. “Everyone who knows us knows I am.”

“You know,” she said after a minute, “we really shouldn’t know each other’s secret identities.”

“Yeah… The super villain always uses it against the superhero. But I think we can handle it.”

“Mm.”

Annabeth sunk against Percy’s side more. 

“Hey, can you promise me something?” he asked.

“What?”

“We never do this again.”

“Do what? This…what did you call it? ‘Epic solo death quests’?”

Percy nodded and rested his chin on her head. “Yeah, that. I didn’t like that.”

“Neither did I,” she said softly. 

“Promise?” he asked again, holding out his pinky.

She twisted her own pinky around his. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [tumblr](http://wearetheseven.tumblr.com)!
> 
> <3


End file.
